1971 Car Reorganisation
In 1971, the fares were introduced, as revamp of the companies: · 10 cents – for feeder services · 20 cents – for short trunk services · 30 cents – for long trunk services In 1900s, they have companies established – Keppel Cars, Soon Lee Cars, Tay Tong Cars, Changi Cars, Paya Lebar Cars, Ponggol Cars, Kampong Bahru Cars and Green Cars. In 1957, they introduced Easy Cars. Bus Routes Singapore Main Group · 30/30A: Changi Road/Siglap Road – Jurong Industrial Estate (Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim) · 40: Prince Edward Road – Delta East Primary School · 41: Ganges Avenue – Jalan Eunos (End) · 43: Ganges Avenue – Toa Payoh Estate · 61: MacPherson Estate – Clementi Road/Bukit Timah Road (West Car Division) · 121: St Michael’s – North Bridge Road (Parliament Place) (Peak-hours only 1-direction) · 122: St Michael’s – Shenton Way (Peak-hours only) · 122A: St Michael’s – New Bridge Road (Off-peak hours only) · 123/123A: St Michael’s – Keppel Road · 130: Thomson Road (Peirce Reservoir) – Keppel Road/Shenton Way · 131: Thomson Road (Peirce Reservoir) – New Bridge Road · 140: Toa Payoh – Prince Edward Road · 143: Toa Payoh – Jurong Road/Bukit Timah Road · 146: Toa Payoh – Shenton Way · 147: Toa Payoh – Clementi Road/Ulu Pandan Road · 148: Toa Payoh – Lorong 1 Geylang Eastern Group · 1: Changi Point – Delta Circus · 1A: Changi Point – Delta Circus · 2: Changi Point – Clementi Road · 2A: Changi Point – New Bridge Road · 13/13A: Bedok Road – Commonwealth Avenue/North Buona Vista Road · 21: Bedok Road – Jurong Industrial Estate (International Road) · 22: Bedok Road – Commonwealth Avenue/North Buona Vista Road · 31: Changi Road – Outram Park · 32: Changi Road – Pasir Panjang Road · 42: Telok Kurau Road – Worthing Road (North Car Division) · 51: Jalan Eunos (End) – Alexandra Road · 51A: Jalan Eunos (End) – South Bridge Road/Tanjong Pagar Road (Peak-hours only) · 62: MacPherson Estate – Alexandra Road · 63: MacPherson Estate – Telok Blangah Road/Keppel Road · 90: Paya Lebar Airport – Prince Edward Road · 92: Paya Lebar Airport – Telok Blangah Road · 93: Paya Lebar Airport – New Bridge Road · 93A: Paya Lebar Airport – New Bridge Road Northern Group · 10: Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road – Jurong Industrial Estate (International Road) · 11: Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road – Tanjong Pagar Road · 12/12A: Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road – Commonwealth Avenue/North Buona Vista Road · 70/70A: Jalan Kayu (Seletar Airport) – Lorong 1 Geylang · 72: Worthing Road (North Car Division) – Rhu Cross · 80: Upper Changi Road/Tampines Road – Prince Edward Road · 82: Tampines Way – New Bridge Road · 83/83A: Upper Serangoon Road (End) – Potong Pasir · 84: Upper Serangoon Road (End) – New Bridge Road · 101: Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road – Toa Payoh (Feeder Service) · 103/103A: Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road – North Buona Vista Road · 142: Worthing Road (North Car Division) – Shenton Way · 152: Toa Payoh – Telok Kurau · 153: Toa Payoh – Jalan Bukit Merah · 155: Toa Payoh – Bedok Road · 156: Toa Payoh – Upper Serangoon Road (End) · 160/160A: Canberra Port/Johor Bahru Road – Crawford Street · 161: Sembawang Road (End) – Prince Edward Road · 162: Crawford Street – Upper Thomson Road · 165/165A: Upp Thomson Road – Jurong Industrial Estate (Corporation Road) Western Group · 5: Upper Bukit Timah Road – Bedok Road (Anglican High School) · 154: Toa Payoh – Jurong Industrial Estate (Shipyard Road) · 170: Johor Bahru – Havelock Road (Former Green Car Route 1 Johor Bahru – Green Street) · 171/171A: Mandai Road – Lorong 1 Geylang/Jalan Boon Lay (Former Green Car Route 4 Mandai Road – Queen Street) · 174: Nanyang University – New Bridge Road (Former Green Car Route 3 Nanyang University/Jurong Road – Queen Street) · 176: Lim Chu Kang Road (End) – Prince Edward Road via Alexandra Road · 180: Upper Bukit Timah Road – Commonwealth Avenue/North Buona Vista Road · 193/193A: Upper Bukit Timah Road – Prince Edward Road · 196/196A: Crawford Street – Jurong Shipyard · 197: Changi Road/Siglap Road – Jurong Shipyard · 198/198A: Jalan Bukit Merah – Jalan Boon Lay · 200: Pasir Panjang Road/West Coast Road – Upper Bukit Timah Road · 201: Jalan Jurong Kechil – Clementi Road · 202: Corporation Drive – Bukit Timah Road/Clementi Road (West Car Depot) · 203: Corporation Drive – Jurong Industrial Estate · 204: Corporation Drive – Jurong Industrial Estate · 205: Corporation Drive – Woodlands Road · 206: Lim Chu Kang Road (End) – Bukit Timah Road/Clementi Road (West Car Depot) (Former Green Car Route 9 Lim Chu Kang Road (End) – Bukit Timah Road (Green Car Depot)) · 207: Toh Tuck Road – Bukit Timah Road/Clementi Road (West Car Depot) (Former Green Car Route 10 Toh Tuck Road – Bukit Timah Road (Green Car Depot)) · 208: Marsiling Road – Kranji Road